


The Dream is Over

by JustTheKid



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheKid/pseuds/JustTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fitz's assassination Olivia and Mellie start to find common ground, along with comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Has Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfiction I’ve published so I am a bit nervous, but Olivia and Mellie are totally worth coming out my cave for. This is based in season two and starts with the assassination attempt which isn’t an attempt in this story so sorry, but it leaves room for Mellivia to blossom.

For a brief moment the weight of the facade became too much. It could have been the pregnancy hormones or it could have been Olivia being there that sent Mellie's emotions astray.  
“He’s going to die, Fitz is going to die.” Mellie’s voice cracked and the only way to keep the impending cry from coming out was to cover her mouth.

Olivia knew that fact, but right now she needed Mellie to be strong, because she was the one ready to crumble.  
“Mellie, you need to get a grip, you’re holding off Sally and I’m doing everything else, so get a grip.” Olivia’s voice was stern and in usual fixer fashion void of emotion.  
It was something Mellie could respond to, she needed to be practical. She needed to be reminded of her job even if Fitz was dying. She nodded her head and Olivia gave a slight smile. The young fixer walked out the room, but as soon as she was alone she couldn’t keep it together. She cupped her mouth trying to muffle her cry as she found an empty room. As the door shut she crumbled behind it sobbing in great convulsions.  
Olivia even through everything loved Fitz and his death looming closer was more than she could handle. She had to handle it though, she was a fixer, it was her job to fix everything. She took the Kleenex out her purse and dabbed away the tears and checked her mirror to make sure her red eyes weren’t noticeable. Olivia would be ok, at least for now.  


********************  


She’d just poured a glass of wine when a knock was heard at the door. Olivia didn’t want to get up and answer the door, her plan was to get drunk by herself not to entertain anyone, but she held off, getting up turning the knob.  
“Mellie?” Olivia questioned as the First Lady stood at her door. Olivia took a moment to notice the dried tears and puffy eyes Mellie had.  
“Can I come in?” Mellie asked holding her belly as if it could give her some comfort.  
Olivia nodded moving out the way allowing Mellie in.  
As the door shut Olivia went back to her prior position on the sofa as if Mellie was not there. Mellie stood awkwardly in the middle of the room watching Olivia gulp down a glass of wine. Mellie sat down on the opposite end of the sofa huffing out. Mellie didn’t know quite what she was doing there, but Olivia was the only other person who knew how she felt. Even though she cursed Olivia many times she was grateful she wasn’t the only woman who knew what loving Fitz was like.  
“It was beautiful, the funeral.” Olivia said looking straight ahead.  
The thought of the tiring day was too much, and Mellie couldn’t help the slow stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks. Mellie hated to cry and crying in front of anyone was especially trying, but somehow Olivia seem the only one who wouldn’t hold it against her.  
“I’m alone, I’m a pregnant 40 year old widow.” Mellie gritted her teeth through sobs. She was partially angry Fitz would leave her in this situation even if it was out of his control.  
“It’s the making of a memorable first lady.” Olivia said through a sip of wine.  
Mellie looked over at the young fixer seeing she was tipsy.  
“That doesn’t matter anymore, the dream is over.”  
“The dream.” Olivia laughed.  
Oh, the dream had long crashed and burned for all of them, Olivia thought.  
“The dream is over and life has just begun.” Olivia got up pacing as she got more animated.  
“We are finally paying our dues, Fitz dying was probably…” she choked on the last words, she couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, and she didn’t have to, Mellie knew what she meant and didn’t hold it against her.  
Olivia sat back down.  
“We have to move on, you have Cyrus, you have the whole white house, you have me…”  
Mellie looked to Olivia seeing she was sincere and it gave her some comfort, though she tried to accredit it to the wine.  
“I should go.” Mellie got up holding her belly. Olivia got up behind her walking her to the door. Mellie suddenly stopped, hissing in.  
“What?” Olivia said startled, moving in front of the woman.  
“Nothing it’s just the baby moving.” Olivia looked down at the other woman’s belly. If Olivia hadn’t been past tipsy she wouldn’t have dared such a thing.  
“Can I?” She asked voice low as if ashamed and Mellie questioned briefly, but nodded.  
Olivia’s hand reached out resting on Mellie’s belly. She could feel the little life moving around, but the movement soon slowed and completely stopped. It was something Olivia wasn’t use to, but somewhat longed for. Mellie could see that longing and it was strange seeing Olivia so vulnerable.  
“I should go Liv.” Olivia nodded letting the First Lady out her apartment. As the door shut and locks turned she felt a rush of relief.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Georgetown Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis brings the fixer and the former First Lady together.

Olivia strolled through the firm making a fast turn to her office. The fixer sank into her chair glad to be off her feet. Her eyes closed momentarily dreaming of the softness of her bed. She'd been out all day fixing some politician's mess and she was ready to turn in for the evening when she heard her phone ring. Olivia groaned, but quickly picked it up.

"Olivia?" The voice sounded panicked and a lot like... 

"Olivia, it's Mellie." The fixer could tell something was wrong.

Olivia listened, hearing commotion on the other end of the phone

"Is everything ok there Mellie?"

"No, there's a circus of paparazzi outside." Olivia could hear Mellie trying to stay calm, but her voice was a bit shaky.

"Where is secret service?"

"You know they are incompetent." Olivia chuckled knowing Mellie was gritting words through her teeth, probably clawing at thin air with frustration. 

"I'll be over in a couple of minutes." Olivia promptly hung up, slipping her heels on her feet, rushing out the firm.

**********************

Once she got to the house in Georgetown. She saw the hoard of paparazzi outside. Olivia had already called Harrison and he was on his way to deal with the crowd, but Olivia needed to check on Mellie. She got out of her S600, making her way quietly around the back of the house. 

Mellie was startled when she heard a knock at her back door. She went to the glass seeing it was Olivia. She quickly opened the door letting Olivia in.

"I'm glad you're here." Mellie felt she could finally breathe easy with Olivia there to help.

"Harrison should be here any minute clearing them out." Olivia's heels resounded on the wood floors as she walked with Mellie to a sitting room. Olivia couldn't help, but notice the difference in Mellie. She wasn't her usual self, her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a t-shirt that showed off her growing belly and joggers.

"How have you been?" Olivia asked a bit concerned.

Mellie huffed out, her hand rubbing small circles on her belly as she sat on the sofa.

"I've been pregnant." Both women managed a small chuckle.

"My back is killing me and I can't walk up the stairs without feeling I've ran a marathon."

Olivia found the pregnancy woes amusing, but it still didn't answer her question.

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asked instead.

Mellie wasn't sure she was ready to answer that question, but swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Things aren't the same. You know when I was pregnant with Jerry and Karen he was always so enthusiastic. He'd do everything, massage my back, talk to the baby, put the crib together by himself and now no one is here to do that... I am lonely." Mellie stared at the ground as if it held past memories of a family that never was.

Olivia felt bad, despite her prior promise of being there for Mellie she didn't feel she was doing a great job, but she wasn't sure how much Mellie really wanted her help, hell she was her husband's mistress once, but she knew they'd long got over that, but still they were left with a relationship that could be a bit tense at times. Despite all that though Olivia was determined to keep her promise and help Mellie.

"When I was in school I built a wooden box once, so cribs shouldn't be too much harder." Mellie looked up surprised.

"Why don't you show me the room?" Olivia said getting up. She walked over to Mellie putting her hand out. The older woman looked at her hand like it was foreign, it was foreign for the two of them, but Mellie grabbed it as she slowly rose to her feet. Olivia followed behind Mellie as they walked up the stairs to the baby's room. Olivia looked around at the tall beige room that had black trim. A few pictures were on the wall of happier times, but other than that the room was an unfinished mess. Olivia looked in the corner seeing the box that held the grand black crib.

"Take a seat." Olivia said.

Mellie sat down in the rocking chair in the middle of the room as Olivia took off her heels and coat sitting on the floor in front of the box.  
Mellie sat and watched in amazement for hours watching of all people Olivia Pope putting together a crib. They both talked and laughed of the old days and dreams they once had. Both women were becoming more relaxed with the other and both were beginning to forget all the recent troubles. Finally after hours and countless profanities being whispered Olivia had the crib standing and shown off proudly. Such joy rushed through Olivia's veins as she looked at the crib. Olivia always wanted a family and felt somehow this was filling the hole even if it wasn't her's. Olivia put back on her fixer facade and both women walked down stairs stopping in the fory.

"Thank you Liv." Mellie said as they stood in the foyer. Both exchanged smiles as they shook hands. The contact felt strange for Mellie and she felt maybe she should do more, but Olivia was back to her normal self and she knew the fixer wouldn't accept more than a handshake for now.

"Call me if you need anything... or if you get lonely, I know I do." Olivia spoke softly, feeling a bit uneasy about the words. Admitting her feelings was not something the formidable Olivia Pope did, but she didn't need to be that for Mellie. She just needed to be herself. Olivia left feeling as if the sun was starting to shine on her again, that she was regaining the Olivia she had lost.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief finally catches up to Olivia, but she realizes she doesn't have to deal with it alone.

Olivia stood in front of the brick Georgetown house, it had been another busy day at work and another night she ended up in front of Mellie's home. Olivia walked up the stairs to the front door her heart seeming to sink in her chest again like it always did before she knocked on the door, but this time she didn't have to knock. Mellie greeted her at the door, a smile writ across her face.

"The formidable Olivia Pope, on time again." The former first lady smiled stepping aside letting Olivia in.

Olivia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She tried hiding it, looking down while Mellie helped her out her coat. Olivia caught a glimpse of Mellie's bump as the woman went to the coat closet. Mellie didn't have much longer, Olivia thought.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked as they walked to the living room. They walked over to their spots in front of the fireplace, Olivia put her hand out helping Mellie to the floor before she sat down next to her.

"I'm feeling very pregnant that's for sure." Mellie said leaning back rubbing her belly. Olivia gave a small chuckle as she watched Mellie's hands move in their rhythmic motion.

"What about you Liv, you look tired?"

Olivia picked up the wine glass Mellie poured for her and shrugged.

"It was just another day, cleaning up other people's mess." Olivia sipped her wine looking into the fire.

Mellie was right, even if Olivia didn't want to admit it. Sleeping was a rarity now and concealing the bags under her eyes was getting hard for Olivia.

Both women stared at the fireplace in silence, the last question lingering in their minds. 

"So, when is the baby due?" Olivia asked changing the topic.

Mellie huffed out, knowing what she was doing.

"Two more months." 

********************

Olivia stared at the ceiling, her mind racing. It was Mellie's question, it was the first time she'd asked it. Though the fixer could admit she was lonely, anything else was a struggle. People get lonely, Olivia kept replaying in her head, but she was more than lonely. With Fitz's death she lost a best friend, there were no more night calls when she needed someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, someone to yell at. It was a strange and complicated relationship, but he was her best friend and now Olivia felt with the silence she had no one. The realization seemed too much and Olivia wiped away the involuntary tears that fell. 

Olivia groaned out at the empty air, shaking her head as she got out of bed. She paced the wood floor in front of the bed, hand on her head as she tried to push an idea out her head. She knew Mellie was still up as she saw the stream of light under her door, but she normally didn't bother the woman after they finished their nightly talk, but Olivia needed someone, anyone and Mellie was there. Olivia went to the door turning the knob, walking the short distance to Mellie's room.

Olivia stood at Mellie's doorway. Mellie was in bed, lamps on while her glasses hung on the bridge of her nose, newspaper still in hand.

"To answer your question earlier, I'm lonely... I'm empty." Olivia clutched her robe, jaw shifting as she looked down hoping Mellie wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes. For all Olivia's hoping, Mellie did see them and she was caught off guard. Olivia never got emotional around her, not even when she would break down about Teddy growing up without his father, but here Olivia was, honest and vulnerable.

"Come here." Mellie put her newspaper and glasses to the side, motioning for Olivia. 

Olivia questioned for a moment, but walked to the bed hesitating before she climbed atop it. Olivia felt bare, her guard was down, but she didn't much care anymore, she needed comfort.

"Climb in, Liv." Mellie lifted the covers helping Olivia into a spot next to her. For a moment Mellie questioned what to do, if she wasn't pregnant she'd hold Olivia tight, but she was, so she put her arm around Olivia pulling her as close as she could. Olivia seemed stiff to the other woman's touch at first, but soon relaxed into Mellie's side. Olivia adjusted into Mellie, resting her head on Mellie's bump.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Olivia asked in a low tone.

"No." Mellie said stroking Olivia's hair out her face.

Her touch was so soft and the rhythmic sound of little Teddy's heartbeat was calming and Olivia shut her eyes.

"Olivia?" Mellie said softly.

"Yes Mel?"

"I don't feel so lonely when you're here."

Olivia gave a soft smile, putting her hand atop Mellie's. The silent gesture spoke more words than the fixer could.

When had Mellie become such a comfort, such an important part of her life? Olivia thought as sleep finally started to take her.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Mellie's bed has unintended consequences.

The sunlight streamed softly into the room, Olivia's nose scrunched, not yet ready to wake up.

"Olivia?" The fixer heard the soft voice and slowly opened her eyes. Mellie stared on as Olivia blinked herself awake.

"Mellie?" Olivia said voice still laced with sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head, you're going to be late for work." Olivia chuckled as she lifted herself up, stretching, but she stopped midway slowly lowering her arms.

 _She was in Mellie's bed, she was in Mellie's bed._ She kept thinking as she looked over at the other woman who was busying reading her phone.

"You snore, you know that?" Mellie laughed, Olivia was caught off guard with her smile.

As much as Olivia wanted to smile, she forced herself to stay calm.

 _What the hell were you thinking_? Olivia scolded herself. The idea of getting into bed with Mellie seemed so much better the last night at 1a.m., but now it felt like she'd crossed a line.

Olivia slipped out of bed and hummed her response.

Mellie looked to the fixer who had turned her back.

"I'm going to get dressed." Olivia whispered as she quickly made her way out the room.

***********************

The former first lady was left alone again, drinking her coffee in the kitchen. Normally she would have just continued looking at the news and fumed a bit about how Sally was messing up the White House, but this morning she was left thinking about Olivia. Mellie looked down to her belly feeling Teddy move again.

"What did we do wrong, Teddy?" The woman asked herself huffing out.

Olivia seemed distant when she left this morning and it felt such a sharp contrast to the Olivia who came into her room the night before. Mellie tried to convince herself it didn't bother her, but it did. She'd be lying if she said she didn't love the night before, being close to Olivia made her feel at peace, there was warmth that seem to cover her when the fixer was close, even calmed Teddy. Mellie wasn't sure what she did wrong, but she wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter might take a little longer, it's finals week so I'm crammed with work for now.


	5. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women are left hurt after their night together, but find themselves gravitating to the other.

"You're looking good this morning, Liv." Abby said as Olivia stormed through the office, closing her office door behind her before Abby could come in. Olivia threw her coat at the sofa, groaning out into the air.

I was in Mellie's bed. Olivia kept replaying in her head as she paced her office. Olivia couldn't believe she'd do such a stupid thing, she cursed her grief, she couldn't believe she'd sleep in Mellie's bed, even if... It did make her feel better, but that didn't matter. Olivia blamed herself, she was the one who made it a routine to visit the other woman and then sleeping over, it was too much.

Suddenly her sight flashed up, seeing Abby knocking at the door. Olivia motioned for the woman to come in.

"I was saying you look refreshed this morning, but seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Olivia chuckled at the irony, sitting down in her chair.

Abby was always so observant, she was her best friend after all she'd notice the smallest things about the fixer. Olivia contemplated for a moment telling Abby about what happened.

"Liv?" Olivia's eyes met with Abby's.

"What happened?" Olivia huffed out, burying her face in her hands.

"I slept in Mellie Grant's bed." Olivia huffed out as Abby took a seat in front of her.

"Ok, so...you slept in her bed? Are you two...?"

Olivia's eyes shot up.

"No! We aren't, I.I..." Olivia swallowed, her mouth becoming uncomfortably dry at the thought.

Abby chuckled watching Olivia become flustered.

"Well, sounds like you at least... like her?" Abby smirked as Olivia seem to sink into her chair.

"Abby." Olivia warned.

The fixer had been pushing her feelings for Mellie to the back of her mind, thinking it was just loneliness making her see qualities in the woman she'd never notice before.

"Come on Liv, just admit you like her and get on with it, we have work to do." Abby joked, standing from her seat.

"Who are we fixing today?" Olivia said rising from her seat, regaining her composure returning to the fixer she was. Abby couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she watched Olivia stroll out the office. She's back.

***************************

"She hasn't been back since..." Mellie stoped mid sentence and Cyrus was left confused as he stared at the woman.

"Liv, hasn't been over to see you?" The man was confused and annoyed. Cyrus and Liv had agreed to Liv being Mellie's go to, but now the fixer seemed nowhere to be found and Cyrus was the one having lunch with the former first lady.

"It's been 2 weeks since I've seen her." Mellie couldn't looked at Cyrus, afraid her eyes would give away how hurt she was. She didn't understand how Liv could just disappear.

"I've seen her all around town. She looks busy, but when isn't she?" Cyrus shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

Mellie swore she felt a knife being jammed into her chest. The fact Liv was everywhere, but with her felt almost like a betrayal. The woman tried to remind herself Olivia didn't owe her anything, not even an explanation of that morning.

"I'll talk to her." Cyrus said standing up.

Mellie gave a slight smile as she watched the man rush back to work.

********************************

The cold air of the D.C. night hit Olivia hard as she stared at the yellow porch light on the Georgetown house. Olivia felt drained, the day had been long, but it was more than just the day, things seemed to drag after that fateful morning. Olivia got work done, but her mind was always racing with what was Mellie doing or hoping the woman was ok. Olivia now had a habit of driving past the woman's house on her way home and she yarned to stop and check on Mellie, but she didn't. Everyday was a fight with herself, trying to convince herself that the two women just needed space and things would go back to "normal", but normal was them not talking at all or very short heated conversations and Olivia really didn't want that. What Olivia really wanted, what she dreamed of was just going home to Mellie, laughing with her, but most of all just being held in Mellie's arms. That was all the fixer could think about, especially at night when it seemed like all her demons seem to haunt her, she just wanted to feel safe and the only place she felt safe was with Mellie.

Olivia huffed out, walking forward across the street to Mellie's doorstep. Olivia rang the doorbell, her heart racing almost pounding against her chest. She heard the locks turn and then the door opened.

Olivia let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and a smile grew across her face, but as the former first lady came into view she wasn't greeted with the same sentiment. They stood staring at each other for a long moment before Olivia couldn't bare the cold look in Mellie's eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry I came so late." Olivia said, uncertain if she made the right decision.

Mellie looked at the fixer who's jaw seem to be shifting and on the verge of tears.

"I have popcorn, if you want some?" Mellie's voice was much to shaky for her liking, but Olivia looked up tears on the verge of spilling over as she chuckled, walking into the house.

Mellie walked the fixer to the kitchen where she pulled out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave, but as she did she could feel Olivia's eyes watching her every move and she wanted to beam ear to ear, but she knew there were things they had to talk about.

Mellie put the bowl of popcorn between them on the island as Olivia sat at the bar stool and Mellie stood across from her. The kitchen plunged into silence except for the crunching of popcorn and both were at a lost for words.

"How is Teddy?" Olivia asked, the woman's pregnancy was an easy buffer topic.

"He seems fine, the woman carrying him is another story." Olivia stopped eating, frowning at Mellie.

"What's wrong?" Olivia looked at the woman across from her. Mellie was rubbing her eyes and Olivia earlier just took it as the woman being tired until she noticed her swollen hands. Olivia felt her heart skip as she got up going to Mellie's side.

"It's nothing, I just have a splitting headache." Olivia placed her hands atop Mellie's brushing the tight skin. Mellie's breath hitched as she looked down at the woman's touch. Though Mellie wanted to melt into it, she wasn't prepared to give into Olivia.

"Mel, this doesn't look good." Olivia moved back momentarily to look at the woman's ankles and feet which were also swollen.

"What? I have pigs feet." Mellie tried joking, but her comment just came out sounding tired as her head continued to throb.

"I know I've been..." Olivia stopped looking down.

"But, you weren't feeling this way before. Has the doctor checked you?" Mellie shook her head as she noticed the worry in Olivia's voice.

Olivia found herself suddenly panicking on the inside, but she didn't dare let Mellie see it. She kept thinking of the worse, she was worried Mellie was doing bad, this early in her last temester.

"I'll call the doctor, I want him to check you." Olivia cupped Mellie's hands in her own as she silently pleaded, knowing the woman would deny the help if she didn't. Mellie couldn't ignore Olivia's soft brown eyes and crumbled like a cookie.

"Fine, Liv." She huffed out.

*************************

Olivia left out the kitchen to call the White House doctor who still took care of the woman. Olivia described her symptoms and the doctor sounded just as concerned as the fixer, which didn't ease Olivia's worry at all, instead making it worse.

"Can you bring her in? I'd like to check on Teddy too while we're at it." As soon as the doctor said it Olivia hung up, strolling back into the kitchen.

"I'm taking you to the White House."

"Liv." Mellie groaned out.

It was a bit much in Mellie's opinion, but her headache was going on two days old and she couldn't help, but think Olivia worried was just a bit cute. So Mellie allowed Olivia to drag her to the White House. They slipped in without fuss and both women found themselves in the exam room waiting for the doctor. Olivia paced back and forth in front of Mellie who sat on the exam table.

"Liv, calm down." Mellie said softly.

Olivia stopped in her tracks Mellie's voice having it's intended effect. Olivia stared and stared at Mellie's blue eyes, it was strange someone's voice having such a calming effect, but she knew only Mellie could do that.

Suddenly the door opened and both women turned their attention to the doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Grant, looks like Teddy is giving you some trouble?"

Thanks for reading!


	6. We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby continues to cause problems, but also gives the two women an opportunity to make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has probably been the most joy to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! If you want you can check me out out over on tumblr at the just-the-kid-xo, I post mostly Mellivia stuff and other femslash.

After the doctor came in he tried to make small talk with the women, but they were uncharacteristicly short and the doctor stopped after he took Mellie's blood pressure.

"Your pressure is high Mrs. Grant." The doctor said flashing his flashlight in Mellie's eyes. The woman squinted as the light hurt.

Olivia stood in the corner trying to stay calm as Mellie said, but the doctor's comments was making it hard.

"I want to run some test that shouldn't take long, just to make sure everything is ok, but lets take a look at Teddy and see how he's doing." The man said pulling up the ultrasound machine and Mellie laid back and Olivia felt awkward and felt she should leave, so she walked towards the door.

"Liv, where are you going?"

Olivia turned around to see Mellie's eyebrows furrowed down and for the first time she could see fear in the woman's eyes.

"I..I thought you'd want some privacy." Olivia pulled her hand from the door handle.

"Please, stay." Mellie pleaded and Olivia turned around walking to the woman's side.

Even though Mellie was doing a fairly good job of hiding her fear, she was scared and she needed Olivia now more than ever. Mellie's eyes stayed on Olivia as the woman gave a reassuring grin before both their sights turned to the ultrasound machine. The screen was dark and the room eerily silent. Usually Mellie would see Teddy right away and his heartbeat would echo throughout the room, but there was nothing and her heart seem to stop in its tracks and her hand flew to Olivia's, gripping tight. Olivia looked down at the new contact and registered the woman's fears.

"Where is Teddy?" Olivia asked and Mellie was glad she didn't have to.

The doctor bit on his lip, squinting at the machine as he moved around on Mellie's belly, then suddenly Teddy popped up on the screen. Both women exhaled, relieved to see the baby, but they still had not heard him.

"Where is his heartbeat?" Mellie said, her words coming out panicked between her gritted teeth.

The doctor didn't say anything as he fiddled with the machine. Then just as loud and strong the boy's heart resounded throughout the room. The sound was so sweet for both women and tears fell down both their cheeks as they watched the baby.

"Well, Mrs.Grant." The doctor seem to huff out as he stared at the screen. The man's tone was low and worried both women.

"Teddy looks like he's in a bit of distress-"

 _Distress?_ Both women thought as they continued listening to the doctor, but the only words that stuck after that was preeclampsia and induced labor.

When the doctor left to get the nurse, Mellie was speechless and visibly shaking. Olivia was no better as she could swear her heart was pounding so loud anyone could have heard it. Olivia was the first to make eye contact looking at Mellie as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Mellie wanted to find comfort in Olivia, but the mixture of fear and memories of the past weeks, only seem to play on Mellie's already shaky emotions and she pulled her hand from Olivia's. The movement was so sudden and to Olivia it felt as if her heart was being pulled out her chest.

"You can leave now, like you've done before." Mellie spat out as she looked down not wanting Olivia to see the pain writ across her face.

The words were so sharp, but it wasn't what hurt Olivia the most, the fact they were true, hurt more than anything and she was left at a lost of words.

Olivia took the Mellie's hand again getting the woman's attention. "I don't want to leave, I didn't want to leave you that morning-"

Mellie stared on in disbelief, Olivia's words softening her like fire melting steel.

"But this...whatever it is scares me. I wish I could fall so easily into the way you make me feel, but these things always end in pain and... I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have-"

Mellie looked down at her belly.

"We use to be partners, Liv and we use to be more, then you left."

Mellie hated that her voice came out pained, but she couldn't help it.

Olivia could hear the pain, but before she could respond the door opened and the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant, but your numbers do indicate pre-eclampsia."

The room was still heavy with emotions and the news didn't make it any better. Mellie listened, but wasn't taking it all in as she lost herself in worry. Olivia clung onto every word, her heart seem to drop as the man described the risk and what could happen. Olivia looked over to Mellie whose eyes seem to water as fear writ across her face.

"It looks like it's time to deliver Teddy." The doctor finished and Mellie couldn't help the tears that fell. He was barely eight months, the woman thought.

Olivia dipped down locking her eyes with Mellie as she interlaced their fingers. "Hey, you can do this."

"We can do this."

The words felt more like an apology than the word sorry. Olivia wanted to prove that they could be partners again and maybe more, but first they'd have to do this together.

Mellie nodded, Olivia's words and touch calming her. Olivia stood back to her full height taking a deep breath.

Olivia looked back to the doctor. "I guess, we are having a baby then."

 

********************

Olivia called Harrison and told him she'd be out for an undetermined time and to take lead until she got back.

After leaving the doctor's they were rushed straight to the hospital, and it didn't take long for them to put Mellie in her suite and for the drugs to induce labor. One thing Olivia never imagined herself doing was coaching a pregnant woman through labor, much less one she had feelings for, but there she was next to Mellie holding her hand through contractions.

The labor was going rough and with the combination of medicines they were pushing the former first lady and her stubbornness not to take an epidural, Mellie was screaming through contractions as she tried to find some comfort on a birthing ball.

"Did you really mean we?" Mellie gritted through her teeth as she eased down from a contraction.

"We?" Olivia said kneeling in front of her holding her hands.

"Earlier, you said we are having a baby."

Olivia looked down her cheeks flushed a bit. It was a spare of the moment thing, but now that she thought back on it...

"Yes, I meant it. I mean if you're willing? You're totally the one going through labor, and I'm just..."

"Shut up, Liv. Yes, I want a baby with you." They both laughed thinking of the irony, though it was interrupted by another contraction.

Mellie gripped hard into Olivia's hand and shifted trying to find relief when the nurse came in. The woman checked her and looked at her watch.

"Looks like Teddy is ready, Ms. Grant. Let's get you in bed and I'll get you the doctor."

Olivia went to one side of Mellie and the nurse to the other. Suddenly Mellie started to cry, Olivia was beyond confused.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Liv. I'm a horrible mother, I can't be a bad mother to three kids." She sobbed as they got her in bed and ready to go. Olivia moved beside her stroking hair out her face.

"Hey, Hey, look at me." Mellie calmed a bit, looking to the fixer.

"You are a great mother, Jerry and Karen love you, and so will Teddy. Don't give up on me now, where is that Mellie I know that fights tooth and nail." Mellie chuckled, neither woman was paying much attention when the doctor came in, scrubs and everything.

"Ok, Ms. Grant I want you to push on the count of three."

Mellie felt so scared, everything seemed so overwhelming, things she hadn't felt in months seem to boil to the surface, but instead of retreating into herself as she so often did, she had this beautiful and caring woman holding her hand and stroking her cheek, telling her she could do this and just as Liv said it, through the screams and pain, she did it. Teddy's screamed to the top of his lungs as he was introduced to the bright world.

"Oh my god, Mel you did it!" Olivia didn't know how she'd feel when Teddy was born, but this electric joy was not something she expected. She was practically bouncing as she leaned over pecking Mellie on the lips before she went over to look at the healthy baby boy.

Mellie felt the short kiss and if she wasn't so tired she would have asked for another, but she just gave a soft smile when Olivia came back over holding Teddy.

"Meet, Teddy." Olivia said handing the little boy to his mother. Mellie couldn't help the tears as she saw hints of Fitz in the baby, his nose was almost identical to his father's, but in baby form.

"He's beautiful." Mellie said eyebrows furrowed down as she felt her son's fingers and toes.

"Just like his mother, I would say." Mellie looked up at Olivia who had been staring at her the entire time. Mellie wanted to say the words, but she knew they weren't ready for it, there were still too many things to sort out. So for now Mellie just gave a gentle smile, interlacing her fingers with Olivia's.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
